


"How Can I Trust You?"

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: At Baker Street, later that evening





	"How Can I Trust You?"

John Watson, at home in his chair, restored to its rightful place by the fireside. His anger is ice in his veins and fire in his belly and the steam inside him may explode at any moment.

They talk; God knows they can talk, the psychopath and the sociopath. They bounce off one another, at once congratulatory and conciliatory and all the while John plays gooseberry. They should have married each other; he says but doesn’t mean it.

Sherlock despite the physical pain he has inflicted on himself and the mental anguish he is inflicting on his friend cannot quite hide his delight at his own cleverness. 'Guess what I’ve found'.

Tearfully, Mary makes her confessions and concessions; John struggles to grasp the enormity of her duplicity, this woman whom he knows intimately and not at all.

“How can I trust you?”

He listens to his so-called best friend, tell him why his so-called wife can be trusted, using words designed to manipulate him into thinking wrong is right and death is life and what will end a life will save it. Sherlock offers the bullet as surgery and Mary hangs on to his argument; a life belt that she clings to amidst the wreckage of the good ship ‘ _Marriage_ ’.

John nods in agreement, yet deep down he thinks ‘that’s bollocks!’


End file.
